rfmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Madformerspro
Madformerspro is a European actor and director. He is most commonly associated with Rick120, and his studio Rick Roll'd Productions. History Madformerspro joined Roblox in May 2009, starting with basic place building. He met with Rick120 in September that same year, learning he too plays Roblox. Both started out by building games. For months they tried to create a place known as Wingz World V, a fan-made equivelent of the Wingz World Places by NearmissTFW. Not too long after that, Madlearned that Rick was making a film called Day of Destruction, and asked if he could be a part of it, which he then got involved in. After the film was discontinued, Mad joined production of Vortex Security: War of the Raiders, after the success of the film—it was then expanded into a trilogy—which Mad had decided to stay on with. In late 2011, while filming Vortex Security: Game of Guns, Mad had started getting into a series of serious arguments involving actors which then expanded into hate mail, and he was temporarily fired from Rick Roll'd Productions by Rick. After ultimately returning a few days late, he continued to argue with actors like Shadowjazz, Sasuke12377 and Panthermaster47. Madformerspro continued to work with Rick in Vortex Security: Endgame '' and ''Operation Sky Storm, respectively- by acting and providing sets and props for the films. He later played as himself in the loose-biopic Currency. Mad co-directed and assited editing of ''Dream Clouds: Part 1. ''Mad is currently working on a Vortex Security Webcomic, in June 2015 he returned to acting with Rick with the leading role in ''Transparency ''which was released later in 2015. In the year 2016, Mad wanted to make his own reboot of the Revenger in comic form, where the Revenger suit can change its size to fight kaijus. But due to the rights to the Revenger being out of Rick Roll'd's hands, Mad decided that to transform his Revenger reboot into his own original mecha film called Alicion. Alicion was officially announced at the 2016 Octoberfest Film Festival, along side a early preview trailer showing what the film could look like. Mad spent the rest of 2017 developing the script and story, along side working on assets for the movie. He did release a few test trailers along the way, but he had stated that he will start filming in January of 2018. Mad started work filming most of the human segments of Alicion in January, he was unable to film anything for the mecha fights due to littlegreen1 not supplying him with the set he needed, not only that but the set wasn't up to Mads level of quality. As a result, Mad had to make a completely new set from scratch, which took him a few months to complete. On March 15, Mad announced on twitter that Alicion will be split up into parts and that part 1 will come out on May the 30. He decided to do this due to most of his peers films being muted due to copyrighted music and that the demand for Alicion was getting a little to much for him. Director Filmography Actor Filmography Category:Directors Category:Actors